1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for detecting and suppressing jammers.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as broadcast, voice, video, packet data, messaging, etc. These wireless systems include broadcast systems, cellular systems, etc. A wireless system may operate in an environment where jammers may be present. Jammers are large amplitude undesired signals within the same frequency channel as a desired signal. The jammers may correspond to strong narrowband frequency components (e.g., for color carrier, sound carrier, etc.) from an interfering source or intermodulation distortion generated by a receiver. The jammers may cause various deleterious effects such as failure to detect and acquire a signal from a desired system, degradation in decoding performance, etc.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to detect and mitigate jammers.